


Pyhä Charlie

by Beelsebutt



Series: Rahiseva gramofoni [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa seksillä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Harry tarttuu Charlien vapaaseen käteen, sillä ihan kaikkea kuumuus ei häneltä taatusti vie.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 45. Kuu
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Series: Rahiseva gramofoni [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/172520
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Pyhä Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Finin Lauchuo tahtoi Harry/Charlieta ja minäkin tahdoin sitä kovasti. Ideana sain "lohikäärmeitä" ja jostain syystä Pyhän Yrjön tarina alkoi kiertää päässä. Pyhä Yrjöhän on englanniksi Saint George, tai hehe, Saint George the One-eared xDDD Mulla on aina vähän liikaa omaa kivaa omien ficcien kanssa xD
> 
> Enigeis, tämmöistä tuli. Kiitokset Laulle inspiraatiosta ja Vehkalle latinasta! Ja tietty Sisiljalle betailusta <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. Vaikka en hänen henkilökohtaisiin mielipiteisiinsä yhdy, tykkään edelleen hänen kirjasarjastaan. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

On kuuma. Harry kierähtää pois Charlien päältä kuin liekkejä pakoon, ja hikiset ihot erkaantuvat toisistaan iljettävästi maiskahtaen.

Harry huohottaa yhä.

"Harry?"

"Liian kuuma", Harry sihahtaa raskaan hengityksen kuivattamasta kurkustaan. Hän on yhä kovana, mutta näivettyy pian tukalassa paahteessa. Charlie pyyhkäisee hänen kostuneet hiuksensa pois otsalta ja kurottaa painamaan suukon paljastuneelle iholle.

"Romaniassa", hän aloittaa, "me sanottiin tällaisena päivänä, että on kuumempi lohikäärmeen henkäystä."

"Joo, tulihenkäys tästä vielä puuttuisi", Harry puhisee ja kurottaa vesilasia pöydältä. Hän juo ahnaasti samalla, kun Charlie naurahtaa.

Harry vaihtaa kyljeltä toiselle, odottaa hetken, mutta kun paljastunut pinta ei ilman vaikutuksesta viilene yhtään, hän antaa periksi.

"Mä lähden lammelle."

"Joo, mennään", Charlie myöntyy oitis, aivan kuin olisi odottanutkin Harryn julistusta. Ehkä hän olikin, viime kerrasta oli jo aikaa.

Harry nousee ylös eikä vaivaudu pukemaan edes paitaa ylleen. Hän avaa takaoven ja astuu verannalle. Vanhasta muistista hän odottaa edes hieman viileämpää ilmaa kuin sisällä, mutta tilanne on päinvastainen, sillä yöllinen helle on kuin näkymätön muuri, jonka läpi hän joutuu pusertumaan, kunnes jää nojaamaan kaidetta vasten, odottamaan Charlieta.

Charlie tulee ulos kantaen pyyhettä ja kahta t-paitaa. Harry tarttuu Charlien vapaaseen käteen, sillä ihan kaikkea kuumuus ei häneltä taatusti vie.

Sirkat sirittävät kuumeisesti ja Mollyn istuttaman ruusupensaan oksat kimaltavat kuunvalossa hennoilla hämähäkinseiteillä koristeltuina. Charlie taittaa vasta-avautuneen ruusunkukan ja työntää sen Harryn korvan taakse. Harry tuhahtaa huvittuneena.

"Ootko koskaan kuullut Pyhän Yrjön legendaa?" Charlie kysyy heidän kävellessään kohti puurajasta alkavaa polkua.

"Ai se ritari, joka surmasi lohikäärmeen?" Harry kaivelee muistilokeroistaan.

"No periaatteessa joo", Charlie hymähtää. "Oikeasti se oli yks Georgios, paikallinen lohikäärmetutkija, joka porukkansa kanssa vei lohikäärmeen vuorille jästeiltä piiloon."

"Ahh", Harry naurahtaa, "että ei sitten yhtään ainoaa neitsyttäkään jouduttu uhraamaan?"

"No ei", Charlie myöntää, "vaikka tiedä sitten millaiset juhlat Georgiokselle jälkeenpäin pidettiin."

"Kultaa ja mirhamia ja nuoria naisia?"

"Semmoista kai ne jotkut harrastaa", Charlie sanoo harteitaan kohauttaen. "Legenda ei kuitenkaan kerro sitä, että ajan myötä Georgios onnistui ratsastamaan kesyttämällään lohikäärmeellä."

Charlien ääni kuulostaa uneksuvalta, ja Harry hymyilee.

"Tiedä sitten että taisteluun vai ihanko muuten vain", Charlie vielä lisää harteitaan kohauttaen.

Harry solmii sormensa tiukemmin Charlien sormiin kuin uhitellen helteelle.

"Mä loiskin mieluiten ihan vain kahdestaan sun kanssa lammella, ei tässä lohikäärmeitä tarvita."

Charlie ei vastaa, mutta kuunvalossa Harry näkee, kuinka hänen suupielensä kaartuvat hymyyn.

Helle on lämmittänyt lammen veden, mutta se on silti ilmaa viileämpää. Harry ja Charlie lilluvat vedessä pitkään, kunnes vettävaluvina kömpivät nurmikonkaistaleelle makaamaan toinen toisensa viereen. Taivas on tulvillaan tuikkivia tähtiä, ja Harry huokaisee syvään. Muutaman metrin päässä hän näkee ruusunkukan kelluvan veden pinnalla. Charlien sormet löytävät hänen ranteensa ja silittävät alaspäin rystysiin asti.

"Helpottiko?" Charlie kysyy hiljaa. Hänen äänensä on pehmeä ja matala, ja Harry tuntee sen tuulahduksen poskeaan vasten.

"Joo, helpotti", Harry vastaa ja kääntää päänsä Charlien puoleen. "Pystyy taas hengittämään."

Charlien sormet hiipivät Harryn käsivarrelle ja siitä herkälle kyynärtaipeen iholle. Harry värähtää.

"Hengittäminen on tärkeää", Charlie myöntää totisena, mutta hänen silmänsä tuikkivat.

Harry kääntyy kokonaan kyljelleen Charlieen päin ja sivelee puolestaan Charlien käsivartta. Vesi on jo haihtunut iholta, ja käsikarvat ovat kuivat. Harry kulkee niitä vastakarvaan ja nauttii karheasta tunteesta sormenpäissään. Hän huomaa silmäkulmastaan, kuinka Charlie nytkähtää ja herää jatkamaan keskeytynyttä hetkeä, mutta pitää silmänsä tiukasti lihaksikkaassa käsivarressa.

Hänen sisällään paisuu jokin, josta on tullut osa arkea Charlien kanssa, mutta joka silti aina yllättää hänet kiivaudellaan. Hän ei ole vieläkään tottunut siihen, kuinka voimakkaasti voikaan tuntea. Kuinka paljon voikaan rakastaa, sillä rakkaudeksi Harry sen tietää.

Hän punnertaa ylös ja kömpii polvillaan Charlien ylle, maistaa hikihelmetöntä rintaa, vatsaa, sulkee Charlien suuhunsa niin pitkälle kuin pystyy ja koettaa huulillaan ja kielellään ilmaista sen, mitä ei sanoillaan pysty.

Charlien sormet eksyvät Harryn hiuksiin ja avustavat tahdissa. Harrylta kesti kauan opetella tähän, luottaa täysin siihen, etteivät sormet estäisi häntä nousemasta ylös. Charlie oli kuitenkin ollut kiireetön opettaja ja kärsivällinen rakastaja.

Charlien terska osuu Harryn kitalakeen, ja hän voihkaisee äänekkäästi, nytkähtää koko vartalollaan. Harry nousee ylemmäs ja antaa raskaan kalun livahtaa suustaan ulos. Hän kostuttaa sormensa suussaan ja työntää ne sisäänsä, siksakkaa ja venyttää. Hän on niin kovana, että joutuu puskemaan Charlien karvaista reittä vasten. Se on hieman liian karhea ollakseen täysin miellyttävä, mutta hänen on pakko tehdä jotain.

Harryn katse etsiytyy Charlien lihastasankojen kautta tämän silmiin, kuunvalossa mustilta näyttäviin. Charlie hymyilee, mutta hänen silmissään on suunnaton nälkä. Jos Harry malttaisi kääntyä ympäri ja katsoa tyynen lammen pintaan, hän tietää että näkisi omissa silmissään samanlaisen katseen: kaiken ympärille kietoutunut halu, äärimmilleen kiristynyt jännitys, kuin miltei liian pitkäksi venytetty kumilenkki.

Hän ei jaksa enää odottaa, vaan istuu Charlien ylle ohjaten tämän sisäänsä. Charlien käsi kiertyy hänen kalunsa ympärille ja polvet koukistuvat, jotta hän pystyy puskemaan vastaan, hitaasti ja vääjäämättömästi.

Ja sitten Harry keinuu ahnaasti, ajaa itseään hurmioon ja toivoo että Charlie pysyy perässä.

Charlie tarttuu kädellään Harryn käteen ja katsoo suoraan silmiin, suu hivenen raollaan, hengitys tiheänä ja raskaana. Hän ei sano mitään. Harrykin on hiljaa. Aina ei sanoja tarvita, ei silloin kun pääsee tarpeeksi lähelle.

Harry löytää oikean kulman ja iskee itsensä alas silmät täynnä kipinöitä, ja Charlie puristuu hänen sisäänsä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Charlien käsi on livennyt hänen ympäriltään, ja hän tarttuu itse kiinni juuri terskansa alapuolelta, antaa liikkeen työntää itseään nyrkkiinsä, puristaa toisen käden sormet Charlien sormien lomaan niin, että tämän vihkisormus painaa lommon hänen ihoonsa.

Harryn mielessä välähtää, kuinka hän ratsastaa Charliella kuin Pyhä George lohikäärmeellä konsanaan.

"Pyhä Charlie", hän henkäisee hiljaa, katse lasittuneena.

Charlie ei vaikuta kuulevan, sillä samalla hän ähkäisee ja jännittyy, kouristaa vapaan käden sormensa heinikkoon, kai multaan asti, ja pysähtyy hetkeksi. Harry sallii sen vain hetkeksi, sillä hän haluaa lisää ja jatkaa pian, vielä viimeisen kerran ja vielä kerran, kunnes räjähtää kädelleen ja vähän Charlienkin päälle, haukkoo happea ja tärisee. Hänen reitensä ovat pinkeät rasituksesta ja muuttuvat äkkiä veltoiksi makaroneiksi, ja hän tipahtaa Charlien päälle huohottamaan.

"Siirry vähän", Charlie kuiskaa tukahtuneesti ja vetää Harryn kainaloonsa pystyäkseen hengittämään. Hän painaa suukon Harryn hiuksiin, ja ne heilahtavat yhä raskaan hengityksen myötä.

Harryn mieli on kevyt ja varsin tyhjä. Sellainen se aina on, laukeamisen jälkeen, kun maailmassa on vain Charlien vähitellen rauhoittuva sydämensyke ja sen myötä silittämään heräävä kämmen, joka liukuu Harryn käsivarrella edestakaisin.

"Miksi sä sanoit mua Pyhäksi Charlieksi?" Charlie kysyy hetken kuluttua tuskin kuiskausta kovemmalla äänellä.

Harry nauraa voipuneena Charlien rintavilloihin. "Mä selitän myöhemmin."


End file.
